japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: I Think I Just Dropped an Animeshell!
Hey there, guys! Which one of you lazy f***s remember the last time I ever made a blog post? {wind blowing} Stupendous, December 21 of last year!! Now let me ask another question: which one of you impudent shitf***ers can memorize the very last thing I did prior to this blog? {barking noises} Sh-yeah, that's it, THAT's IT!!! My review of Medaka Box Abnormal, which was where I started taking more of a straightforward approach to handling stuff instead of NOT hauling ass! Speaking of which, fellow children of the Animapredictview Wiki, I, the Extreme Conqueror, am here to kick ass and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of potato chips. I have quite interesting news: for anyone that doesn't know, because said person is probably out decimating a giant enemy crab, my birthday is coming up this Tuesday. And if you're more than curious, then I finally turn 18 that time! I shall no longer go under "Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror"; I am now "Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch". Ah-hahahahahahaha!!!!! {clears throat} Enough about my astuteness. For today's edition of JEDPL Topics, I want to take the time and discuss about a VERY subjective topic that involves... of course, ANIME! {crowd jeering} I'm not even going to bother responding to that. Anyway, I feel that now's the most appropriate time to talk of something I wanted to criticize for a long while, and maybe this will attract your undivided attention for once. With enough of that being said, I introduce you, ladies and gentlemen, to my opinions regarding an anime series being DROPPED. Feelings You're a typical, self-proclaimed geek. On top of owning a bunch of, perhaps, JRPG video games and music recorded by artists from the visual kei movement, you are also an ENORMOUS anime fanatic. For instance, let's say you had this unhealthy obsession with Highschool of the Dead (which I don't, frankly), and spent your waking hours defending its reputation from ANYTHING that's merely considered critiquing. On the other hand, Blue Exorcist? You couldn't give a damn. Why!? No other reason except you DROPPED IT!!!!! Personally, I can only remember dropping... eh, two-to-three series; Witchblade ''was ultimately the worst offender, as I watched the first twelve episodes via Netflix and then abandoned the rest. I'm not elaborating anymore about the incident... it's too spooky. That aside, somebody can drop a title for reasons that vary: the animation possibly sucked Batdick, or the characters might've been too one-dimensional, or how's about... the fanservice being more than redundant? Yeah. It could even be due to a series' length, whether it's too long or disappointingly short. If you're gonna drop an anime suddenly out of nowhere, I find it best if you justify. By dropping a series only for the "fact" that it has a certain voice actor as part of a cast that you despise, or any reason that's remotely close to this, you're obviously not getting somewhere. Hell, if somebody such as myself decided to "dig a burial" for something like ''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan ''since I couldn't find any of the episodes in dubbed format, then my logic behind it would be superfluous. On a side note, I think it's fair enough for even a HARSH reviewer to have dropped an OVA like ''Garzey's Wing... unless if some unfortunate soul sticked around just to laugh at how terrifyingly bad a majority of its elements were. This has been another edition of JEDPL Topics! I am Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch, you can always share your thoughts in the "Comments" section, and I'll check back in some other time. See ya! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 19:24, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch Category:Blog posts